extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Pictland
24 (Roman-Parthian War-Barbarian Invasions) 18 (Fall of Rome) 20 (Rise of Islam) 22 (Charlemagne)|religion = Druidist (before 500) Chalcedonism (since 500)|culture = Pictish|tech_group = Barbarian (before 536) Western (since 536)|government = Barbarian Tribe (before 500) Salic Monarchy (since 500)|tag = PCT|capital = Cait (252)|rank = Kingdom}} Pictland is country that is playable from 2 to 843, where Pictland forms the Kingdom of Scotland (note: this can be done in-game, after changing culture to Highlands). See also: Scotland, Rome, Votadini, Novant, Brigantes, Ulster, Silures, West Rome, Strathclyde, Gododdin, Gaeldom, Tyrone, Meath, Leinster Strategy War with the Brigantes First of all ally with Silures and start fabricating a claim on the Brigantes, and make sure you get some Germanic allies like Saxony or Francia. When the claim has fabricated, fabricate another one, then declare war on the Brigantes; Silures should join the war. Try take as much land as possible, and don't give Silures any land. Unifying Great Britain Fabricate some claims on the Romans as they tend to break down and release a nation or two. Don't leave the released countries much time to build up troops, strike them quickly. If Rome doesn't release any nations then try to beat the Romans with your mainland European allies as they should join. After this you should be able to conquer all of Britain Once you have conquered all of Britain; you should reform your technology. At this point you should be able to conquer some of Scandinavia due to the barbarians spawning in the region. Eventually, you will be able to form Great Britain at Admin Tech lvl. 55. Decisions Form Great Britain Requirements: * This country: **Primary Culture is in the British Culture Group, Welsh, Highlander, Anglo-Saxon, or Briton * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Great Britain does not exist * Administrative Technology is at least 55 * Is not a Subject Nation * Is not a Nomad Nation * At Peace * Owns Core: ** London (236), Oxfordshire (237), Wessex (234), Lothian (248), Aberdeen (251)l Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Great Britain * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to the British Isles region * If Duchy, then set government rank to Kingdom. * If an HRE member and not an elector or, all own provinces are removed from the Empire. * Capital moves to London (236) * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Reform Government Requirements: * At peace * Administrative Power of at least 100 * One of the following must be true: ** is in the Christian religious group ** is in the Muslim religious group ** is Jewish ** is Zoroastrian Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Lose 1 Stability * Type of Government Changed to Salic Monarchy Tech Reform Requirements: * At peace * Administrative Technology of at least 19 * Administrative Power of at least 100 * Do not have: Barbarian Tribe, Tribal Despotism, Tribal Democracy, Tribal Federation Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Lose 1 Stability * Tech Group is changed to Western * Unit Types change to Western Pict Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +10% Infantry Combat Ability # +5% Discipline Ideas: # Pictish Stones: -25% Core Creation Cost # Brochs: +25% Fort Defense # Battle of Dun Nechtain: +1 Yearly Prestige # Caledonian Forest: +1 Attrition for Enemies # The Highlands: -10% Land Attrition # Pictish Guerrillas: +10% Morale of Armies # Atlantic Roundhouses: -20% Build Cost Ambitions: # +20% National Manpower Modifier Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Celtic countries Category:Pictish countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Druid countries Category:Western countries Category:Salic Monarchies Category:Tribes Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Roman-Parthian War